House Of Drugs, House Of Love
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Jerome messes around with drugs and gets caught. Will this mess up his relationship with Mara?
1. House Of Drugs, House Of Highs

Jerome met Andy under the small brick tunnel. He pulled out some money and handed it to him. In return, he got a small bag. The two boys parted ways, Jerome heading back to Anubis house with the tiny bag in his pocket.

Jerome walked to his room, finding that is was free of Alfie. _Probably hanging out with his new friends. Perfect._ He pulled out the bag and closed the door, then took a seat on his bed. He poured the contents of the small bag onto his nightstand: white powder. After this, he turned and checked over his shoulder.

His attention back on the cocaine, he shaped the powder into lines, then pulled out some money from his pocket and rolled it up. Jerome put his index finger on his right nostril. He put one end of the note into his nose, then chased a line with the other end. He rubbed his nose and sniffed, later chasing another line.

Jerome first started using cocaine about two months ago, finding that it helped make him feel better and forget about his problems for a while. It's just a weekend thing. _I'm not going to get addicted._ It's just that he has no one else to turn to. Alfie has new friends now. Mara knows about his parents leaving him, but he can't stand running to her and whining about every problem that crosses his mind. He doesn't like crying or feeling weak in front of her-or anyone for that matter.

That's why Jerome always covers up his emotions with humor and jokes and pranks. Alfie is a great friend to hang out with and keep his mind off of things. Well, he was. Until he started ditching him for Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Nina.

That was one of his many problems. Alfie just seemed to lose interest in him. He felt so lonely. He'd lost his best friend.

Jerome was also abandoned by his parents, who had left him at this boarding with no intention to visit, call, or even write. This happened when he was only five years old. He hasn't heard from his parents since. They left him to rot, and that's exactly what he did.

Jerome pranks others to see them hurt, watching others feel pained for a change. _I know. It sounds bad. But I didn't want to be like this._

At least he had Mara-beautiful, sweet Mara. Mara Jaffray: his girlfriend. _She brings out the best in me._ But this placed another problem: Mick. Jealous Mick, who would do anything to break Mara and Jerome up.

Jerome sniffed, rubbing his nose, then went to find Mara.

* * *

Mara sat on her bed next to Jerome, their lips connected. Her hand was on his cheek. His was climbing up her thigh, then was under her shirt in no time.

She pushed him away and jumped to her feet. "Jerome! What are you doing?"

He wiped his nose. "What?"

"You know that I'm not ready to go that far!"

The teen only nodded.

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird today."

"I'm fine."

"You look sick. Maybe you should lie down in your room."

Jerome stood and started toward the door. He reached for the knob, but the door swung open. Good thing, too, because his coordination was way off and his hand had been nowhere near the knob.

Patricia stepped into the room, giving Jerome a once-over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jerome exited the room and went downstairs and into his room, where he saw Alfie, who was putting things into a suitcase. The young man just took a seat on his bed and made a snorting noise with his nose, an effect of the cocaine.

"Mick and I are gonna switch rooms. You know? So you and him can work out whatever problem you have."

That wasn't the real reason, but Jerome wasn't in the right mindset to comprehend that.

"We're still best mates. Yeah?"

Jerome only nodded.


	2. House Of Crashing, House Of Sleep

Jerome lay awake in bed, wishing he could sleep, having not slept for two days. He wanted more cocaine. This was the worst part of using cocaine: the crash.

Mick slept on the other bed, tossing and turning, probably having a bad dream. After a minute of this, he awoke, then sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You're not asleep yet?" he asked Jerome.

The teen shrugged and yawned.

Mick eyed him suspiciously before laying back down and pulling the covers over himself.  


* * *

  
"Jerome? Jerome, wake up." Fabian shook the teen's shoulder. "Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

The young man didn't budge. Fabian sighed, then exited the room and went into the kitchen. The Anubis kids were sitting around the table, while Trudy cleaned the kitchen, for she had just finished cooking breakfast.

"Is he coming?" Alfie asked.

"He won't wake up."

Mick spoke. "He went to sleep really late last night."

"It's not like him to miss a meal," Amber said.

"Must be getting sick," Trudy suggested. "Best let him rest."

"Now that I think about it, he hasn't been to any meal since Friday," Mara stated.

"That's definitely strange," said Nina.

Fabian nodded. "He's usually the first to get to the table."

Patricia snorted. "Ain't that the truth."


	3. House Of Pursuit, House Of Abandonment

Jerome opened his eyes, then looked at the clock on his nightstand. Almost time for school. Wow. He'd slept for twenty hours. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled, then stood to get ready for school.

_So hungry._ When he was finished, he hurried into the kitchen, grabbed his plate, then sat down, eating ravenously.

Fabian and Mara stepped into the dining room, clad in their uniforms.

"You should slow down there, Jerome," Fabian said with a chuckle as he tied his tie.

"So hungry."

Fabian smiled, then walked into the kitchen, starting a conversation with Trudy.

Mara walked over to the seat next to Jerome, took off her book bag, set it onto the floor next to her chair, then took a seat. "Are you okay? You slept all day yesterday."

"I'm fine. Just felt a little sick. That's all. But I'm better now," Jerome said.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're feeling okay."

Amber entered the kitchen. "Morning, sleepyhead. Morning, Mara."

"Good morning, Amber," said Mara.

Jerome only nodded his head toward her, for his mouth was full of food.

One by one, the rest of the Anubis residents came into the dining room and took a seat.  


* * *

  
French class. Not Jerome's favorite, but what part of school is? _None. Call me crazy, but I'm just not a huge fan of sitting and listening to adults talk all day._ But he does try to, at least, get passing grades in his classes. _I mean, who would pay for their kid to go to an expensive boarding school if the child flunks all of his classes? Not my parents._ But he attempts his best for fear of where he'd go if he were taken out of school. _It's not like they'd keep me around._

Mrs. Andrews handed Mara a paper: her graded test. The girl smiled her satisfactory. She looked up from her paper when Mick got his test back. He smiled and showed her the paper. _B-. Not bad._

She tutored him and helped him study a lot. _Of course I'm jealous. But I don't need the help. I'm brilliant._ _Well…until it comes to math. But, I mean, when do we use math in the real world anyway? Like never. I know, right?_ Jerome didn't want to be the jealous guy who wouldn't let Mara hang out with Mick, especially since they were close friends. _Not very strategic in keeping Mara mine, I know. But it's not the best feeling-losing a friend, or all of your friends, at that. _So he didn't let it get to him, or, at least, tried not to. He wanted this relationship to be built on trust. _Yes, I know it's hypocritical for me to say that and not tell Mara about how I spend my weekends. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

Jerome wants to know about her life. He wants to know how she feels, what's on her mind, what she's going through. But he doesn't really want her to know those things about him. _I was open about my parents and my past. Isn't that enough?_ He knew the answer. _I just don't want to tell her about the drugs. I don't think she'll understand._

Mrs. Andrews handed him his test. He looked at it. A-. _Of course there's a minus. She just can't let me live with an A._ Jerome isn't any of the teacher's favorite student. Probably because he joked around a lot. The only adult that seemed to like him was Victor. In fact, Victor was the only one that trusted him. _I've been here since I was five. Victor expects me to tell him the truth._ Of course, Trudy likes him, but she likes everybody.

The bell suddenly rang. Next, Jerome has his free period, and so did the rest of the Anubis kids. He walked Mara to the room, then excused himself and said that he had to go to the restroom.  


* * *

  
"Where's Jerome? The bell's about to ring." Mara looked around the room, but found no sign of the teen.

Fabian and Nina smiled, looking behind the girl. Someone tapped on Mara's shoulder, so she turned around.

Jerome gripped a red rose that he had just cut off of a bush outside of the school. He grinned, then held it out. "For you, love."

"Oh, Jerome! It's beautiful." Mara took the flower, then reached up and gave Jerome a kiss on the cheek.

Mick gagged.

"Almost as beautiful as you," said Jerome.

She blushed. "You're so sweet." They sat down next to each other on the couch.

Jerome got Mara to be his girlfriend, but there was no way that he would be able to keep her that way unless he pursued her for the rest of his life. To do that, you have to follow a two-step plan. _Step one: if you think of something nice to say, say it._ Every time he sees Mara, he thinks about how beautiful and smart and sweet she is. So he gives her compliments whenever he comes into contact with her. _And step two: if you think of something nice to do, do it._ In this case, he thought about giving her a rose, so he set out to get one instead of brushing the thought out of his mind.

"Aw, Jerome has a romantic side," Patricia teased.

The boy grabbed the pillow that was next to him and tossed it at her. "Shut up."  


* * *

  
Jerome sat on his bed with his earphones in his ears, music blasting from the iPod that Trudy and Victor had gotten him on his twelfth birthday. They gave him a present every year in place of his parents, who, of course, never sent him anything. At first, Victor decided on some pajamas, but Trudy had convinced him otherwise, arguing that all the other kids had iPods. She wanted Jerome to fit in just as much as he did. Victor and Trudy knew that it was hard for him to make new friends, especially without having what everyone else had.

Surprisingly, the song playing on Jerome's iPod was _25 to Life_ by Eminem. _Didn't expect that, did you?_ He usually doesn't like when people talk about music with him because, when he tells them who he listens to, they act so surprised. _It's just that I can relate in some ways. And he's a lyrical genius. He's the best out there, and he knows it. There's a lot of meaning in his songs and so much emotion in his words._ And there was another reason. _When I listen to him, instead of pitying myself, I feel sorry for him. Yeah, that's probably not what he wanted, but, hey, whatever takes my mind off of my problems is okay with me._

When that song was over, the iPod shuffled through the music and chose _Comfortably Numb_ by Pink Floyd. _I know. What a change, right? I'm into a lot of different kinds of music, although I never could get interested in country and some other things. I also don't like this pop bubblegum garbage that they play on the radio nowadays. I'm not much into rap, either, unless it's Eminem or 2Pac. I don't know. I just like things that I can relate to, I guess. Or something that sounds good._

The bedroom door opened and Mick stepped in. "Hey, mate. What 'cha listening to?"

"Nothing," Jerome said suspiciously after immediately pausing his music.

Mick sat down on the other bed and set his book bag in front of the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Jerome said slowly, eyeing him.

"I was gonna do some homework."

"Why in here?"

"Am I bothering you?" Mick started to get mad. "This is my room just as much as it is yours."

"What?" For the first time in three day, Jerome noticed that all of Alfie's things were replaced by Mick's. "Where's Alfie?"

Mick looked at him, dumbfounded. "He traded rooms with me. He's roommates with Fabian now."

The conversation (sorta) that Jerome had had with Alfie while he was on cocaine came back to him. _Mick and I are gonna switch rooms. You know? So you and him can work out whatever problem you have. We're still best mates. Yeah?_ He just hadn't noticed because of the crash.

Jerome stood and exited the room, finding Alfie in his new room. "Why'd you switch rooms with Mick?"

"Uh…"

"I thought we were best mates." Jerome tried not to show how hurt he was, but failed.

"We are," Alfie assured. "So, as your best mate, I traded rooms with Mick so you two could work out whatever problem it is that you guys are having with each other."

"Thanks a lot, Alfie," Jerome said, not buying it, and it showed in his voice. He turned and left the room.

"Jerome, wait. Je-" Alfie sighed.

The tall blond went back into his room to grab his iPod and backpack.

"What's wrong with you?" Mick said.

Jerome ignored him, exited the room, then went outside into the fresh air. He put one earbud into his ear and scanned through the songs until he found Radiohead's _High and Dry.  


* * *

  
_Jerome had found a clearing in the forest where he could be alone. He's been here for almost thirty minutes. Alfie had officially ditched him. He no longer had a partner in crime, not that he did many pranks now that he was with Mara. _How could he do this? We've been best mates ever since he moved here._ The boy sniffled. _Don't cry, Jerome. Don't you f*cking cry._ He wiped his eyes.

Jerome figured that Mara would make him feel better. He sniffled once more before putting his iPod into his bag and standing up. He started back toward Anubis house, passing a rose bush along the way: the one that he'd gotten the first rose from.

"Yeah, but it's kinda-" Mara stepped into her room and immediately got silent at the sight.

Patricia came through the doorway, wondering why she had stopped. "Wow."

Rose petals surrounded Mara's bed. She walked toward it, having to cross the flood of petals, spying something. On the bottom left corner of her bed was a heart made of rose petals. A note was in the middle with not-so-great cursive writing. _I love you._

Mara smiled, then left the room and went downstairs and into Jerome and Mick's room, where they both resided. The taller blond took the earbuds from his ears and sat up.

"Jerome, it's beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"That's so kind of you." She sat down next to him on the bed and gave him a kiss.

He pulled away before it became a make out session. Jerome knew how it felt to watch someone else kiss the girl you love. So he decided to stop since Mick was in the room, probably glaring at the back of his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

Mick interrupted. "He's upset that Alfie ditched him for Fabian."

Mara looked back at Jerome. "Is that what it is?"

"It's fine."

"Why don't you talk to me?"

Jerome sighed. "It's just that we've always been best mates. And ever since…" He stopped himself before he spilled the whole elixir-of-life and Sibuna story.

"Ever since what?"

"Ever since he started hanging out with Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Joy, and Nina, they've been inseparable. I just want my best friend back."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not really."

"Don't you think you should?"

"I guess."

"He's not gonna do it," Mick said knowingly, not even looking up from his homework.

"Will you get out of here?" yelled Jerome, getting annoyed with him.

Mara spoke. "Why wouldn't you talk to him?"

"I don't know. If he wants to hang out, he knows where to find me."

"Well, I think this switch is good for you guys-you and Mick, I mean. My two best friends shouldn't be enemies, after all."

The two boys looked at one another. To be honest, Jerome did want to end this feud. He needed all the friends he could get. But Mick was determined to break him and Mara up. Maybe he wouldn't if they were friends.

"Truce?" Jerome asked.

Mick looked at him, giving in after a moment. "Truce."

"See? This could be the start of a great friendship," said Mara.

There was a knock at the door, then Patricia stepped inside. "Victor saw the rose petals and said that you have to clean them up. He thinks they might have bugs on them."

Mara grabbed Jerome's arm and glanced at his watch. "But I have a school rep meeting with Sweety in five minutes."

"I'll clean it for you," Jerome offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"Thanks, Jerome." Mara gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room and starting toward the school.  


* * *

  
Mara and Jerome were in the kitchen, both on a side of the island in the middle, washing dishes.

"So how was the meeting with Sweety?" Jerome had been the only one that had cared enough to ask.

"It went great."

Jerome placed a dish under the soapy bubbles, then quickly retreated his hand. "What is that?"

"What?"

"Look. There's something in there."

Mara leaned closer. "I don't see anything."

"It's right there," he pointed.

"Where?"

In a flash, Jerome put his hand in the water and splashed. Mara's mouth dropped open. The boy chuckled. She splashed him back.

"Hey!" He grabbed a cup, then filled it with water, spilling it on Mara.

She reacted, grabbing the water sprayer and pointing it at Jerome, who turned his head away and stepped back.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender! I surrender!"

Mara put the water sprayer down and laughed at the soaked boy. He wiped himself off with his shirt, then looked at the girl who had her eyes on him. Her mascara was smeared, her make-up running. Her hair was dripping, her clothes drenched. She was a mess.

But, instead, he said what he felt. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"What has happened in here?" Victor said, walking in. "Clarke? What did you do?"

_Isn't it funny how teachers always jump to conclusions and assume that I did something wrong?_ "Just an accident. That's all."

"Get this mess cleaned up, you two."

When he left the kitchen, Mara watched Jerome as he began cleaning the water from the counter.

When he noticed, he said, "What?"

"Are you…are you scared of Victor?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged it off. "No. Of course not."

"Then why do you tense up every time he walks into the room?"

"I…I don't know."

The truth is, since the elixir deal, he's been on edge around the teachers. _I mean, they tried to killed one of us. _If Fabian hadn't given Rufus the fake elixir, someone would be dead. _And what if Rufus finds out that the elixir is a fake? What if he comes back and follows through with his previous threats?_ The whole idea scared the h*ll out of him.


	4. House Of Flirting, House Of Grades

Jerome woke up and got ready for breakfast, then went into the dining room. "Morning, Trudy," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Jerome." She noticed how happy he was with Mara. He's grinning every time she sees him.

Mara stepped into the kitchen with her backpack around her torso.

"Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again," said Jerome as he watched her come toward him. He gave her a kiss.  


* * *

  
Mara walked toward school, thinking about what would be on the math test. They would probably have symmetry, rays, and line. And a whole bunch of other measurements and random math problems. But she was prepared for it.

Jerome exited Anubis House and saw Mara up ahead. He hurried to catch up with her. When he was behind her, he put his hands in her front pockets. "Guess who."

"Um…Ashton Kutcher?"

"Tall. Handsome. Awesome hair. You're very close."

Mara laughed, then turned and gave Jerome a kiss. "I thought that you were going to walk with Alfie today."

"Eh, I was missing you too much."

But the truth was that Alfie had made up some excuse so he didn't have to walk with Jerome. He didn't want to tell Mara, though, because, then, she'd feel bad for him.

He continued speaking. "Without you, a second is infinity, but, with you, infinity is a second."

She smiled, and the two of them started toward school. He intertwined his fingers with hers, gently holding her hand.  


* * *

  
Mick turned in his math test. He was the last person that had one.

The teacher took it and immediately started to grade it. When she was done, she stood. "Okay. I have everybody's graded tests right here." She began passing them out.

Everyone started showing others their grades, which were mostly terrible. Except for Mara's, of course.

"I did not give anyone permission to talk." Mrs. Watson shushed everyone. She was super strict and never allowed anyone to talk in her class. She handed Jerome his paper, then said, "See me after class," before she continued passing out tests.

Mara looked at Jerome questioningly, but he only shrugged.

The bell and the students filed out of the classroom one by one until Jerome was the only one left. He walked up to the teacher's desk.

"You do realize that this _test_ was a _test grade_, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know."

She took his paper from his, then showed him his answers. "So it was just a coincidence that the answers to one through four are _M, A, R, A_?"

"Yeah."

"But there aren't even any M's or R's as an option. And you did this for your whole test. You made a twenty-eight. I expected more from you."

"That's better than I thought," he said, looking satisfied.

All of the teacher expected good grades from him. If he had a chance to do it again, he wouldn't have gotten the high grades that he made. Underachieving is the best way to go. That way, no one gets disappointed.

"You can't make this test up." She handed him the paper again. "Go ahead."

Jerome stepped out of the classroom with a smile. He walked down the hallway, checking to see if Mara was waiting at her locker. She wasn't.

He likes a girl that isn't so dependent upon him. But he also likes to spoil a girl and make her happy. _Hmm…  


* * *

  
_Mara put her books into her backpack when she finished her homework, then went to see if Mick needed any help with his. She set her book bag down next to her bed, then opened the door to see a large stuffed teddy bear in the floor. It held a box of chocolates. Mara grinned, picked up the two gifts, then carried them into her room and placed them onto her bed. After this, she went to find Mick.

He was sitting in the living room on one couch, Jerome on the other.

"Mara," Mick said. "Just in time. I could use a little help with my homework."

She took a seat next to him as he pulled his things out of his bag. Her eyes traveled to Jerome, who looked up from his book and smiled. She did, too, her eyes saying "_Thank you._"


	5. House Of Muffins, House Of Rings

Jerome woke up extra early to do something special for Mara. He walked into the kitchen, where he saw Trudy.

"Oh, Jerome. You're up early."

"Um…I just wanted to be the first one to tell you, _'Happy Birthday'._"

"It's not my birthday today, Jerome."

"Uh, it's not? You sure?"

"I'm sure." She turned back to the muffins, then opened the oven door to put them inside.

"Uh…uh, was that Victor?"

"What?"

"I think that he's calling you."

She set the muffins down, then started to leave the kitchen.

"I'll put these in the oven for you."

"Thanks, dear," Trudy said, leaving him to himself.

Jerome went over to the muffins, checked over his shoulder, then pulled out a small ring and put it into the muffin batter. He made sure to remember which one had the ring in it. After this, he put them into the oven.  


* * *

  
Jerome fixed his collar and tied his tie, then exited the room and started down the hall. Now all he had to do was get the muffins and pass them out to everyone, making sure Mara got…. _No._ He hurried toward Amber, who was eating a muffin. He checked the pan and saw that Mara's muffin and two others were gone. He quickly picked one up. "Trade with me."

"Why?" Amber said, about to take a bite.

"I made it with something special in it."

Amber's eyes widened as she started to take a bite. "Blueberries?"

"No!" He quickly made something up while it wasn't in Amber's mouth. "Um…I licked that one earlier to play a prank on Patricia."

Amber was disgusted. "Here."

Jerome sighed as he took the muffin. He set it down onto the table, then turned when he heard his name.

"Morning, Jerome," Trudy said. "Thanks for putting the muffins into the oven."

"No, problem."

"Ooh, muffins!" Alfie picked up the muffin that was on the table, then took a bite.

Jerome whipped around and snatched the muffin from him. Alfie had taken a huge bite out of it. This made Jerome wonder if the ring was really in there. He smashed the muffin with his fingers, but found no ring. He looked around to see everyone with a muffin on their plate. He handed Alfie the crushed muffin back, then took a seat next to Mara.

"Not cool, dude," Alfie said.

Mara looked at Jerome. "Are you going to eat?"

He nodded, then started swallowing his pancakes. _This is so messed up. I mean, what if Fabian gets the ring. How embarrassing would that be?_

Everyone was laughing at some joke that Alfie had just told when Mara started choking.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked, placing his hand on her back with concern.

"That's why you never laugh with your mouth full of food," Amber said. "It's so unlady-like."

"Mara, are you okay?" Jerome was getting worried now, scooting his chair back as if something was going to suddenly happen and he had to jump to his feet.

Trudy saw from the kitchen window and hurried into the dining room. When Mara stood up, she wrapped her arms around her and started doing the Heimlich maneuver.

The Anubis kids watched with wide eyes. Jerome's heart started beating faster.

After a moment, something silver popped out of her mouth. She gasped for air. Jerome supported her, rubbing her back.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "What was I choking on?"

Jerome swallowed, then walked over to the silver ring that she had spit out of her mouth. He picked it up and brought it back to her. "Uh, I wanted to give this to you."

"Jerome, it's so beautiful!" She held out her hand, allowing him to slip the ring onto her finger. "Just never put anything else in my food again."

The dining room filled with laughter.  


* * *

  
"I'm really glad that you're okay," Jerome said as he laid on the grass next to Mara.

She looked up at the stars. "Yeah, me, too. You almost killed me."

Jerome turned away from the stars and faced her. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Where'd you get the money for this?" she asked, looking at the ring.

"Savings."

"From how long? Third grade?"

He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful."

Jerome had gotten the money for the ring by selling his iPod to someone from another house. The ring didn't cost thousands of dollars, but it definitely wasn't cheap.

He gripped the hand with the ring in it and kissed it softly. "I love you, Mara Jaffray."

She looked at him. "I love you, too."


	6. House Of Sex, House Of Parents

_Finally Friday._ Jerome met Andy at their usual spot at the tunnel. Andy handed him a bag after he gave him the money. Andy walked away while Jerome looked around him, then headed for Anubis House.  


* * *

  
Jerome was laying on top of Mara, kissing her lips, then her neck. He had snorted his cocaine before coming in here.

"Jerome?"

He didn't stop kissing her, so she gripped his head, making him look into her eyes.

"I'm ready."

If he hadn't have used cocaine, he would've asked and made sure, but he didn't really care right now. He immediately started peeling off her clothes, then his, not hesitating to enter her.  


* * *

  
Jerome had his arms wrapped around Mara's waist as they lay naked under the covers.

She looked at him. "I love you."

He kissed her lips, ready for round two, when the door busted open and Victor stepped inside. Mick was seen standing in the hall, watching the action.

"Get to your room!" he yelled at Jerome, who quickly obliged after putting on his boxers and grabbing his other clothes. "Go! Now!"

He hurried past Victor, his clothes in his hand as he gained several stares and laughs running down the stairs and into his room.  


* * *

  
Victor had called all of the Anubis kids into the living room for a meeting. "Because of a small incident between two students here, there are going to be some new rules. You can not go into each other's rooms. If I catch you in someone else's room, you'll have severe punishment."

Everyone groaned and protested.

"Mrs. Jaffray, Clarke-you two are grounded for breaking house rules. Go to your rooms. Now."

Mara and Jerome stood and exited the living room, separating to go to their rooms. Jerome was very irritable, for he was crashing. He wiped his nose.  


* * *

  
Trudy opened the door to his room. "There's a phone call for you."

His face was full of emotions: happiness, anger, confusion, surprise. He stood up, then walked to the phone by the front door. "H-hello?"

"Hey, honey. How's it going?"

"Why are you calling me, Mum?"

"To see how you were doing."

"Why the f*ck do you care?"

"Watch your mouth."

"Don't think that you can come back into my life and start bossing me around."

"I am your mother."

"No, you're not. You're nothing to me."

"I'm nothing to you? I gave you life."

"You didn't give me sh*t!" Jerome spat.

The kids in the living room could hear him. Trudy stepped out of the kitchen. Mara and Alfie exited their rooms to join the crowd.

"Hey, son." It was a new voice.

"Dad." He clenched his teeth. "Why did you guys call me?"

"Just to talk and see how you're doing."

"Why now? Why not eleven years ago? Why didn't you write or reply to any of my letters? Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls? Huh? And then you changed the number because you got tired of me calling? What kind of parents are you?"

"Jerome-"

"Don't call me again," the teen said, his voice cracking with desperation. He slammed the phone onto the hook, then stood there, wiping his eyes.

Trudy walked up to him and put her hand on his back, but he just shrugged her off and started toward the door, slamming it on the way out. He started walking toward the tunnel as he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Andy.  


* * *

  
Jerome sat in the clearing in the woods, snorting line after line. _How dare they call me now? After all these years?_ _What could they possible want from me? I have nothing here._ He'd cried in front of all of the Anubis residents. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble for leaving the house when I'm grounded._

As the cocaine started to take effect, these thoughts faded away.  


* * *

  
"Jerome?"

The boy looked up to find Mara standing in front of him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?"

He put his head back on his knees, covering his tear-filled eyes. His voice cracked. "No."

She sat down next to him and rubbed his back for a while, then pulled his head to rest on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said, breaking the silence.

That's when Jerome broke down into a sob. "It's not fair."

"I know." She spoke soothing words to him.


	7. House Of Secrets, House Of Blackmail

Jerome lifted his head. "Mick? You awake?"

There was no response.

"Mick?" After a moment, Jerome reached under his mattress and pulled out a bag of cocaine. He opened it and prepared it, then snorted it.  


* * *

  
Jerome waited until Mick left the room for breakfast to get his the coke.

In the dining room, Trudy said, "Jerome isn't coming to eat?"

"I didn't ask him," Mick said.

"He's usually up by now," said Alfie.

"Would you mind checking on him?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah." Mick went back to his room and opened the door to find Jerome leaning over his nightstand, white powder lined up in front of him.

The other teen whipped around, at a loss of words.

"I'm getting Victor."

"No! Wait a second!"

Mick turned to him.

"You can't tell him. I'll be kicked out of the school."

"So? Why should I care, girlfriend-stealer."

"I thought we had a truce."

"Yeah, right."

"Mick, please. I'll do anything."

After a moment's thought, the other blond said, "Anything, huh?"  


* * *

  
"You want me to split up with Mara?"

Mick nodded.

"No. I'm not gonna break her heart."

"Well then I guess I'm gonna tell Victor about you doing drugs in here." He turned.

Jerome gripped his shoulder and spun him around, glaring at him. His voice was low as he clenched his teeth. "I'll do it."

Mick smiled.  


* * *

  
"Mara, can we talk?" Jerome asked.

"Sure," she followed him into the living room, where Mick sat on the couch, doing homework.

"Um…"

"What is it?"

He didn't know how to do this, so he just said, "I think we'd be better off as friends."

Mara's smile turned upside-down. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am."

Her eyes were filled with tears, and all he wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry."

"You should tell her about your cocaine-filled weekends while you're ending it with her," Mick suggested.

Jerome's eyes went wide. Mick had betrayed him. It was a good strategic move for Mick because what he hadn't told her yet would only chase her away more so she was sure to never come back.

"What?" Mara said.

"Go ahead, mate. Tell her."

Jerome swallowed. "Um…"

Mara waited, her eyes staring daggers. "Tell me!"

"I…" He gulped, then abruptly stood and went to his room.  


* * *

  
When the door opened and Mick stepped inside, Jerome rushed toward him and shoved him against the wall, his fists clenching the shorter boy's shirt. "What the h*ll was that, man?"

Mick quickly switched it around and had Jerome's back against the wall. "Don't come at me like that, dude." He pulled the other teen past him, so Jerome hit the floor, then turned around, and pushed himself to him feet, coming at Mick with a punch.

Mick quickly recovered and did the same back. He shoved him onto the floor and began kicking him.

Jerome used his arms to block his face. "Ahh! Stop it!"

Mick bent over and grabbed the other teen's shirt, punching him.

"Stop it! Get off of me!"

The door whipped open and in rushed Fabian and Alfie. They both had to hold Mick back.

Jerome slid back slowly until he got to the bed so he could lean back on it. His nose was bleeding, his lip busted. He coughed up blood, which splattered onto the floor.

Patricia and Nina kneeled down next to Jerome while Amber went to fetch Victor. Soon, the whole Anubis residents was in the room.

"Mick, you're grounded," Victor said.

"But he started it."

Jerome laughed, his teeth outlined with blood when he smiled. "F*ck you, Mick."

Sudden anger rushed through Mick. He pulled away from Fabian and Alfie and came at Jerome again with a punch that made the battered boy fall sideways. Fabian and Alfie grabbed Mick again and pulled him away. Jerome coughed as his head was laying on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth.  


* * *

  
"I'll be back in this room by tonight. We're gonna be roommates again," Alfie said, trying to cheer Jerome up.

Jerome reached for the boy's hand to give it a fist bump. Then he grabbed Alfie's hand.

When he let go, Alfie had a folded piece of paper on his palm. He looked at it, then got up and left the room, knocking on Mara's door. When she opened it, Alfie handed her the note. "From Jerome."

She took it, then started ripping it up. When that was done, she gave it back to him.

He carried the torn pieces back downstairs to Jerome. When he opened the door, Jerome put the bag of cocaine under the mattress, then laid on his back. Alfie didn't notice this. He took the papers to his friend and dumped them onto the nightstand. Jerome sighed.

"Sorry," the other boy said.  


* * *

  
Jerome put on the last piece of tape, then looked over the note: a bunch of ripped pieces of paper secured together. He pulled the cover off of himself, then stood, wincing at the pain. He walked down the hall, then up the stairs, using the railing for support. He went to Mara's room and knocked on the door.

She opened it, then started to shut it until it was blocked by Jerome's foot. He leaned against the doorframe. They looked at each other for a moment, before he held out the note. She wouldn't take it.

He wiped his nose and sniffled. "Please, read it." Suddenly, he felt extremely weak and dropped onto the floor. He pushed his back against the wall so he could sit up. "Mara…I think I'm dying…." Jerome began shaking uncontrollably, eventually falling onto his side. He couldn't breathe.

"Victor!" Mara screamed. "Someone, help!"

Everyone was upstairs within a minute. Patricia had her cell phone out, calling an ambulance.

"He's not breathing!" Mara yelled.


	8. House Of Apologies, House Of Love

_House Of Apologies, House Of Promises, House Of Recovery, House Of Love._

Jerome opened his eyes, awaked by an annoying beeping noise. He looked around, wondering what had happened and how he'd ended up at the hospital. The last thing that he could remember was snorting a line.

Trudy was standing next to him, holding his hand, but Jerome didn't mind. She's the closest thing to a mother that he has. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You overdosed. The doctors had to pump your stomach."

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock. Mara and Alfie are on their way over now to visit." When there was a knock on the door, she said, "In fact, I think that's them now."

The door opened and two teenagers stepped into the room.

"I'll give you guys some time alone," Trudy said, walking out the door.

"How you feeling?" Alfie asked.

"I'm okay."

"That's good."

They weren't close friends anymore, so they didn't really have anything to talk about.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Mara said.

"Thanks," Jerome said before glancing at Alfie.

He got the message. No matter how distant they were now, they would always recognize the go-away-I'm-talking-to-a-hot-girl look.

"I'm just gonna go…away," he said, leaving the room to find Trudy.

"I read your letter," Mara said.

Jerome looked at her.

"But I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about the drugs."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you'd be so disappointed. And I wasn't addicted…at the time I started. It was just for fun, you know? A weekend thing."

"That's why you always acted so strange on weekends."

"I guess. I don't really remember. But, after my parents called, I started using coke on the weekdays, and I guess that I got addicted to it."

"Why didn't you just talk to me instead of using drugs to cope?"

"I broke up with you. I didn't think that you wanted to talk to an *sshole like me."

"I can't believe Mick blackmailed you."

A single tear escaped Jerome's eye. "If he would've told the teachers, I'd have been kicked out of the school. My parents wouldn't have kept me. And I can't go back to that. And, even if I broke up with you, I'd still get to see you everyday here."

Mara wiped his tear away.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Are we still…together?"

She really considered this for a moment. "Only if we stay honest with each other."

"I will. I promise."

"No more drugs?"

Hesitantly, Jerome agreed. "Okay."

Mara smiled, and so did the boy. She kissed his cheek. "Scoot over."

Jerome moved over weakly so she could lay down next to him. "I love you, Mara Jaffray."

"I love you, too, Jerome Clarke."


End file.
